


Внутри и снаружи

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотту кажется, что Эллисон с Кирой недолюбливают друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внутри и снаружи

Эллисон была сильной снаружи. Скотт давно изучил ее: демонстративная, выставленная напоказ сила, была ее защитным механизмом. Внутри она оставалась той девочкой, которую Скотт увидел один лишь раз, но запомнил, наверное, навсегда – когда к ее ногам падала Кейт, с хлещущей из разодранного горла алой кровью. 

Кира сильная внутри. Она рассеянная, неуклюжая, немного наивная и неуверенная. Она кажется полной противоположностью Эллисон, однако, оказывается, что внутри у Киры стальная проволока с резиновым наконечником. Стоит его только снять, как она начинает искрить и сметать все со своего пути. 

Скотту кажется, что Эллисон с Кирой недолюбливают друг друга. 

Потому что взгляд раскосых Кириных глаз, задерживаясь на проходящей мимо Эллисон, становится цепким, странным – Скотт не может понять, что он означает, а спрашивать было бы странно, поэтому он только задумывается сильнее, складывая странности в мысленную копилку. 

Эллисон смотрит на Киру, прищурившись, будто бы оценивая противника, и Скотту становится не по себе от этого взгляда. Так смотрит хищник на добычу, собираясь вот-вот загнать ее и впиться в шею, перегрызая ниточку жизни.

Скотт признается себе, что не знает кто из них – Кира или Эллисон, все-таки являются хищником. Если бы ему предложили сделать ставки он бы, наверное, поставил поровну – такие они разные. 

Эллисон не нужно прятать свою силу, а заставить ее смешаться, оступиться и потерять хоть ее крупицу, практически невозможно. 

Кира долго раскачивается – ей не нужна сила, чтобы что-то доказать, она хочет нравиться людям, она не хочет страха или уважения – ей нужны друзья, которые просто будут ее любить. 

Скотт помнит, как напориста Эллисон, когда дело доходит до постели, как расширяется все вокруг – кажется, будто мир огромен, и в нем только они одни, они являются центром этой своей собственной вселенной. Она смеется, толкая его на кровать и игриво запрыгивая следом, с силой сжимает его бедрами своими и откидывает голову, отчего ее волосы ореолом распадаются по простыням, а шея изгибается, маня к себе. 

Кира заставляет мир сжиматься до одной крошечной молекулы – и их двоих, стиснутых тугими стенками, до того, что, кажется, если они разъединяться, то все лопнет, словно переполненный воздухом воздушный шарик. Она тихо вздыхает и смущенно улыбается, когда он опускается на нее, и тянет его ближе и ближе, прижимает к себе, мягко зарываясь прохладными пальцами в его волосы. 

Скотт любит их обеих, обеих – и по-разному, потому что они настолько непохожи, что даже это, казалось бы, простое и понятное чувство, ощущается совсем даже не просто, и, определенно, не понятно. 

Скотт не знает, что ему делать, потому что он не может не думать об одной из них, когда находится с другой, не сравнивать их. Они обе слишком идеальны, и Скотт чувствует себя последней сволочью, представляя по вечерам попеременно, то Эллисон, то Киру. 

Он замечает, что взгляды, бросаемые ими друг на друга, становятся все непонятнее и непонятнее, и опасается, что в один момент воздух вокруг Киры заискрит, а Эллисон молниеносно вытащит из высокого сапога легкий метательный нож. Тогда он с облегчением встанет между этими стихиями, и, возможно, освободится от своей зависимости. 

Но они проходят мимо друг друга, мимолетно касаясь плечами и не говоря ни слова, и он на время расслабляется. 

*** 

Эллисон выпускает стрелу, которую Кира ловит правой ладонью и отбрасывает, подныривая под все еще держащую лук руку, оказываясь с ней лицом к лицу. Скотт моргает, пропуская удар Айзека, а когда оборачивается, придя в себя, Эллисон прижимает к запрокинутому горлу Киры наконечник стрелы, а в бок ей самой упирается катана. Они несколько мгновений смотрят друг другу в глаза, а потом отступают, опуская оружие. Скотт замечает, как по светлой коже скатывается капелька крови, исчезая под воротом растянутой футболки с мультяшным героем. Эллисон невесомо проводит рукой по ребрам, словно пытаясь удостовериться все ли в порядке.

Скотт невольно передергивает плечами, отвлекается, и Айзек вновь пользуется его оплошностью, с размаху ударяя в грудь так, что он отлетает к дереву, растущему на другой стороне поляны, ударяясь спиной. 

На этом их очередная тренировка, вообще-то, призванная большей частью для того, чтобы сплотить разномастную компанию, оканчивается. 

***

Скотт идет по пустынному школьному коридору, потому что уроки закончились, а ему не посчастливилось нарваться сегодня на особо недовольного чем-то Финстока, не накинувшего ему, как обычно, дополнительных кругов на тренировке, а оставившего после занятий. 

Он почти доходит до дверей, впускающих соблазнительный свежий воздух, которого так не хватает в душных школьных стенах, когда слышит странно-знакомый звук, доносящийся из одного из кабинетов.

Он хмурится, заглядывая в приоткрытую дверь, и столбенеет. Часы на стене продолжают отщелкивать секунды, но наваждение никак не рассеивается, и Скотт медленно отмирает, отступая назад и с силой сжимая в руках сумку, чувствуя, как прорезаются когти. 

Потому что Эллисон сидит верхом на одной из парт, а между ее раздвинутых коленей стоит Кира, и они целуют друг друга так, что кажется, будто мир вокруг них пульсирует, то сжимаясь до крошечной точки, то взрываясь до сотен вселенных. И ладонь Эллисон нежно сжимается в черных волосах Киры, а рука той медленно скользит по обнаженному бедру, задирая юбку. 

Скотту кажется, что воздух вокруг них потрескивает, когда на пол с оглушительным звоном падает тонкий кинжал. 

А еще ему кажется, что он глубоко ошибался, думая, что эти двое ненавидят друг друга.


End file.
